


Pumpkin the kitten

by RobbieIsBlue



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Kitten, kind of lapidot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieIsBlue/pseuds/RobbieIsBlue
Summary: Peridot finds a kitten





	Pumpkin the kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr: https://manicqueerwriter.tumblr.com/post/163113998655/pumpkin-the-kitten

It was a late friday evening, the sun was setting and a cool breeze ruffled Peridot’s already messy blonde hair. Her last class had ended a few minutes ago and her nose was buried in her homework, a thick engineering book.  
She was confident in where she was going and didn’t bother looking up from the book. Really, it wasn’t much of a surprise, not even to her, when she tripped over an abandoned cardboard box on the ground, and fell nose first, screaming, her book flying off to god knows where. A sharp pain shot through her leg when her knee connected with the ground and Peridot clutched her knee, complaining quietly about the clod who leaves stuff in the middle of roads. 

A small noise startled her. Something was inside the box. Something was alive inside the box. The blonde girl ignored the pain in her knee as she kneeled down in front of the white box. She jumped back and fell on her bum when a small mewl came from inside the box. 

Taking a deep breath she slid the lit slowly off the box to take a look inside. Brown vertical stripes adorned the orange head of a little kitten, that was laying on its back, playing with a string from an old grey blanket. Who abandoned this precious creature, she thought and lifted it up to get a better look at it. He was skinny and dirty and she already loved him. His yellow eyes blinked up at her and she smiled at it. He looks like a pumpkin. A pumpkin cat.

 

“Hi little Pumpkin,” she spoke quietly to it. He purred and curled up in her lap. “I’ve gotta show you to Lazuli.“

 

He tilted his head at her.

 

"Lapis Lazuli is my roomate. You’re gonna love her don’t worry. She’s a bit difficult, but she’s really cool, when she doesn’t leave her dirty clothes on my side of the floor. Speaking of dirty we need to clean you up.”

 

Peridot held Pumpkin close to her chest as she ran home, excited to show Lapis their new roommate. She slammed the door open and yelled loudly.

 

“Lazuli!”

 

No answer.

 

“Guess it’s just you and me vegetable head.”

 

The kitten nuzzled its head against her chest and she pet it absentmindedly, wondering how you cleaned a cat, as far as she knew, they don’t like water. She decides to clean it in the sink, which results in a few scratches, and a bathroom filled with water, but at least Pumpkin is clean…. right?

 

So, Lapis comes home to a wet cat laying on her blanket, thrown over Peridots chest, and they’ve eaten her Doritos.

 

“Peridot, what is that thing?" 

 

"Lazuli! This is Pumpkin,” the blonde held the kitten out for Lapis to see, smiling proudly and eyes twinkling.

 

“That is an interesting name,” Lapis said.

 

“He already loves you!”

 

Lapis snorted and took the kitten from her arms, petting it’s head.  
“I guess so." 

 

Peridot eyes twinkled. "So we can keep him?”

 

“Yeah, but you owe me a bag of Doritos.”


End file.
